


Runaway AU

by Behind_The_Hood



Series: Captive Prince Tumblr Drabbles, Snippets, and Prompts [11]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Boyfriend, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-07-12 12:30:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behind_The_Hood/pseuds/Behind_The_Hood
Summary: They won't be followed. His uncle is a coward who hides behind others and makes them do his bidding. They won't be followed...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shae-la-hyene asked: Prompt : a bit of angst. "Damen we... we have to leave now." "Why ?" "Just trust me"

Laurent hangs up the phone on Lazar and puts it back into his pocket. He turns to Damen, putting the last of Laurent’s books into one of the boxes they brought with them.

“Damen, we…” Laurent feels like he’s falling into autopilot. “We have to leave now.”

Damen’s brows furrow and he sets the books into the box. “Why?”

Laurent takes Damen’s hand, no longer caring for any of his belongings, only in getting out of the house. “Just trust me.”

Laurent leads him down the stairs, and he thinks he’s just about made it to freedom, escaped the house of horror unscathed, when the front door opens and Laurent’s uncle walks in.

Laurent’s steps stutter to a halt, Damen nearly running him over because of it.

His uncle smiles. Over his shoulder, Laurent can see that Jord has moved the car away so his uncle doesn’t know what he’d been planning. “Hello, Laurent. And who’s this?” His eyes turn to Damen.

Laurent can feel Damen tensing behind him. Laurent speaks before Damen can.

“He’s no one, Uncle. He was just leaving,” Laurent’s voice is weak. Even if he can’t leave now, he hopes to still get Damen out the door.

But his uncle is no longer worried about Laurent, broken under his manipulative thumb long ago. He’s focused on Damen now.

“Are you a friend of Laurent’s? Laurent doesn’t have very many friends. Why don’t your stay for dinner?”

“He can’t,” Laurent cuts in before Damen can. “He has to go home.”

His uncle’s eyes shift back to him. “Well then,” he says. He takes a step aside to free the doorway and allow Damen passed. “By all means, don’t let me stop you.”

Damen goes, hesitate and shooting a glance Laurent’s way. Laurent turns his eyes to the floor. He hadn’t told Damen about his uncle like he had Jord and Lazar, lest Damen go into a blackout rage and try to kill him.

Now, as he watches him leave, he wonders if it would’ve been better to tell him. Then he might have been able to walk out with him.

The door closes, his saving grace has vanished and his uncle’s smile is gone. “You’ve been a very bad boy, Laurent.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Omg can there please be a part two to the one where Laurent is running away and his uncle gets home?? I am dying to know what happens next

Damen walks out and waits for Jord to drive the car up, Lazar already in the passenger seat. They don’t meet his eye, and Damen slams the door harder than necessary. “What was that?”

“ _That_ ,” Jord says, “was his uncle.”

Jord drives forward at the leisurely pace a residential neighborhood requires, and Damen watches as they drive passed Laurent’s house. Laurent couldn't wait to get out of there. He’d been so excited to move in with Damen, even with his birthday only a few precious months away.

“Why are we just leaving him?” Laurent has several boxes of his belongings already in the back of the car.

Lazar shakes his head. “There’s nothing we can do right now.” Like that isn’t ominous. “We’ll have to wait until he texts us.”

Damen’s brows furrow, and he frowns. “What aren’t you telling me?”

They don’t say, and they don’t speak the rest of the way to Damen’s apartment. Without a word uttered, they help Damen carry the boxes in, and they leave him to sit on his couch alone, staring at his phone.

When the sunlight grows dim and he’s wasted the whole day on his couch, thinking about how he expected this day to go, he gets to his feet, pulls on a jacket, and heads to his motorcycle. He grabs his extra helmet, and rides back to Laurent’s house.

The whole neighborhood is dark aside from the street lamps and a few porch lights. Laurent’s house looks looming and dark, far more so than those around it. Damen’s stomach twists, and he parks a little farther down from the house, where Jord had parked the car before.

He walks up to the house, and stares at the door, trying to think up a way to get Laurent and take him back to his place without alerting his uncle.

Just as he’s thinking about scaling the ivy covered trellis, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He pulls it out and finds a text from Laurent, asking him to come over.

Damen lets him know he’s already there, and watches as Laurent shimmies out the window and down the trellis. It rattles under him, and Damen is sure if he had climbed it, it would have broken under his weight.

Laurent hops down the last few steps, landing without a sound, and rushes over to Damen.

He barely gets a good look before Laurent’s barreling into his chest, wrapping his arms tight around his waist and burying his face into his shoulder. “Take me away from here, quickly,” he begs, voice shaking.

Damen doesn’t need to be told twice. He takes Laurent over to his bike down the road, gives him his helmet, revs it up, and takes off back to his apartment.

-

When they get there, Damen can see what a mess Laurent has become. Physically he looks okay, but he won’t hold Damen’s eye and he keeps his hands folded together as though to stop them from shaking or fidgeting. Damen is more than sure something happened with his uncle, and he’s going to kill him for hurting Laurent.

“Here,” Damen says, passing Laurent a cup of hot cocoa.

Laurent takes it and nurses it to his chest, but he doesn’t drink. “Thank you.”

Damen sits beside Laurent on the couch, wanting to ask but unsure of the right questions.

But Laurent doesn’t look willing to share, at least not right now at any rate. So Damen keeps his mouth shut, puts his arm around Laurent’s shoulders, and presses a kiss to his head.

Laurent leans his head onto Damen’s shoulder, and they stay there well after Laurent’s drink has gone cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Will you continue with the Laurent running away from his uncle au?

“Damen,” Laurent whispers.

Damen’s half asleep and holding Laurent to his chest. Laurent has a chill crawling up his spine, an ominous feeling settling into his bones.

“Damen, wake up,” he pleads.

“Hmm?” His voice is thick with sleep. He cracks an eye open and looks down at Laurent. “What’s wrong?”

Laurent moves in closer, squeezing out the last bit of space between them. “I don’t know.”

Damen trails a hand down his back, then up again. “Do you want to leave?”

Laurent gives a hesitant nod.

* * *

So he and Damen rise and dress. They skip breakfast because Laurent is starting to become distressed and Damen hates seeing him this way.

He gets them out to his bike without anyone seeing them, and drives off to Nik’s place a few blocks over. It’s still dark out and chances are that Nik has his girlfriend over, but he wouldn’t turn Damen away anymore than Damen would turn him away.

He parks in the back, and they go the long way around. As expected, Nik frowns but lets them in.

“Thank you,” Laurent tells him, and that surprises Nik.

Damen hugs him. “Thanks, man.”

And that surprises Nik even more. Kashel comes from the bedroom with only Nik’s boxers on and joins Laurent on the couch. She and Laurent start talking in hushed voices, so Damen takes Nik to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry for coming over at three in the morning.”

“It’s two, Damen, but that isn’t my biggest concern at the moment. What’s up with you and Laurent?” He flips on the coffee maker while Damen gets the lights. They stand with their backs to the counter and their eyes on Kashel and Laurent leaning their heads together from over the back of the couch.

They both have their arms folded. “I think Laurent’s uncle might be abusing him.” He keeps his voice low.

Nik’s head whips over to him. _“What?”_

Damen glances at him, frown deepening. “I don’t have proof, but…you can tell sometimes, you know?”

Nik looks back over at Laurent, now with his head lying on Kashel’s bare shoulder. They’re quietly flipping through the TV channels. “He does seem off.”

Damen nods. “I met the guy yesterday. He gives off weird vibes, and Laurent couldn’t get me out of the house fast enough.”

They stand silent for another moment, then Nik says, quietly, “I know someone at the station. If you wanted, I could place a call.”

Damen appreciates it, but he isn’t sure Laurent would. He’d need to run it by him first. Instead, he says, “Thanks for letting us hang out here for a while. Laurent was starting to freak out at my place.”

“Laurent turns eighteen soon, right?”

Damen looks over at Nik, his brows furrowed. “Yeah, why?”

Nik meets his gaze, his eyes steady. “Are you having sex?”

“No.” His cheeks go hot. “He wanted to wait until he turns eighteen.”

Nik nods. “That’s smart. If his uncle is abusing him, and he calls the cops on you for ‘kidnapping’ Laurent, you two having sex could be incriminating, depending on the judge.”

Damen looks back over at Laurent, probably asleep against Kashel’s shoulder now, and frowns. “That is smart.”


End file.
